


A Werewolf Upbringing

by Thedoctor127



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Disability, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Major Character Injury, Terminal Illnesses, Werewolf Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoctor127/pseuds/Thedoctor127
Summary: Before Peter has the chance to betray the Potter's, Voldemort sends Fenrir Greyback to ensure Harry will never become a threat.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. The Full Moon

January 20th, 1981

James Potter sighed and tapped his foot, subtly reaching into his robes to check his pocket watch. He had been sitting for the past three hours, and while lately Order meeting had been his escape, his left buttock had begun to hurt thirty minutes from sitting in the same position for too long. He fidgeted a bit, trying to lean slightly to the right to alleviate the pressure on his left side but Mad Eye started to glare at him so he shifted back again. Buttocks aside, James was happy to be out of the house. For the past few months, he, his wife and baby had been in hiding from Voldemort because their son was one of two children a prophecy declared could defeat him. Therefore, most of his time nowadays was confined to his home. And while he loved Lily to pieces, spending all day every day with the same person was enough to drive anyone barmy. Normally either he or Lily would stay home with Harry, but Dumbledore had specifically requested they both be there tonight, so they left him with Wormtail for a few hours.

The meeting place for the order shifted every time, so Death Eaters would not pick up on a pattern and attack them. Tonight they were at the Weasley's home, and had to keep their voices down because none of them were brave enough to risk Mrs. Weasley's ire over waking up one of her children. The whole order was sitting around an old, gnarled table except for Peter, who volunteered to watch Harry for the night and Lupin, because tonight was the full moon. James smiled at his wife who was listening intently to Dumbledore, and stuck his tongue out at Sirius who had been making funny faces at him for the past few minutes.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said "Mr. Potter, while I am sure Mr. Black is delighted to see proof of your impressive oral hygiene, I must ask you both to listen closely to my next few points as they relate directly to your ongoing health and safety."

Lily kicked James under the table. Wincing he mumbled "sorry professor" and began actively listening. Before Dumbledore could continue, an alarm went off, signifying the wards around an order member's home had been breached.

Everyone immediately sprang to their feet, drawing their wands and hurrying to the board that was charmed to write which house was in danger. Lily was slightly ahead of him and when she saw the board, she went white, turning towards him with terror in her eyes. His stomach dropped when he saw the words "Residence of Peter Pettigrew" written in curling script. As one, he and Lily ran outside the anti-apparation wards and with a crack they were gone, the rest of the order hot on their heels.

יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא

The scene James arrived at was strait out of his nightmares. A dark mark hovered in the air above one of his best friend's houses, his son still inside. The world seemed to slow down, and all the noise seemed to fade away. The door leered open a crack, and with shaking fingers he pushed it the rest of the way open. He was greeted by Peter lying on the ground, wand knocked to the side, unblinking and not breathing. He had no time to mourn however, his baby was here and needed him. James almost wept in relief when he heard feint cries coming from the upstairs bedrooms. Harry was alive!

Hurrying around Peter's body he sprinted up the stairs saw Harry on Wormtail's bed covered in blood. Lily cried out and scooped him up, trying to find the source of the bleeding. Holding Harry close she took James' hand, pulling him down the hallway. "We're going to St. Mungos, Harry's been hurt!" she called before apparating them into the waiting room for the pediatric emergency room.

The waiting room was chaos, filled with children crying in either pain or impatience. Healers in soft green robes rushed around, calming frantic parents and children, occasionally calling out someone's name to be treated. The healer at the front desk took one look Harry and whisked him away, shouting they would return with news after he was stabilized. Another healer handed them forms to fill out with Harry's information on them. James filled them out as quickly as he could, and handed them back to the healer who swiftly took off in the same direction as his son. Shaking, he and Lily sat down in the uncomfortable chairs around the perimeter of the room and prayed that Harry would be alright.

יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא

After four unbearable hours, a pediatric healer called "Parents of Mr. Harry James Potter." They hurried over, hands clasped tightly together. The healer looked at them with sad eyes and said "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I'm afraid I have some bad news about your son"

יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא

The next morning, Remus and Sirius arrived at the hospital. Remus was hardly able to stand thanks to the transformation the previous night, but both needed to make sure Harry was okay. Sirius went up to the front desk and said "My name is Sirius Black. My godson is here; his name is Harry Potter?"

The witch grunted and handed him a name tag, then looked to Lupin. "And you are?"

"Mr. Remus Lupin, family friend"

The witch handed him a name tag as well. Looking down she scanned her book then looked up. "He's in the Dai Llewellyn Ward for Serious bites, first floor. Have a nice day"

"Serious bites?" Sirius questioned as the headed off towards the ward, "what could he have possibly been bitten by? He was in the middle of London and can't even crawl yet. And there was no evidence of any creature damage inside the house."

Remus had a sinking feeling and said "Pads, it was the full moon last night."

Sirius grew pale and they sped up a bit. Inside the ward there were three patients. One man whose whole torso was covered in bandages that emitted a foul odor, a woman who was fast asleep and at the far end stood a crib. James and Lily were sitting next to him, looking shocked and having an anxious whispered conversation with each other.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked "What happened?"

James swallowed and said heavily "He was…last night a werewolf bit him. Harry is a werewolf now"

יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא


	2. The Healers' Conundrum

Chapter Two: The Healers' Conundrum

There is very little research on the effect of a werewolf bite on infants. Simply enough, there is not enough data for an in-depth study. Records go back to at least the third century, and in the time since then seven children under the age of two have been infected, usually by a family member. On the full moon, the family member - who was usually unaware they had been bitten - transformed while caring for them.

The first case known to wizard kind took place in a small town in what is now Russia in 485 CE. The victim was a ten-month-old boy named Chestimir, born to a muggle mother and wizard father. He survived his first transformation, although by the time the manuscript describing the incident was found in the 1700s, all the details on how he did so were ruined. Unfortunately, Chestimir died six months later of smallpox. The second instance was in 603, a muggleborn girl named Meggy. The records of her transformation are much more complete, as they were stored in the nearby monastery and transcribe her fate in horrifying detail. The toddler was bitten when she wandered outside on a full moon. Her first transformation went wildly wrong. According to the monk who was in attendance the bones in her legs fractured, and unlike normal transformations where the breakage is contained, the femur on both legs stuck out of her skin "as if trying to escape whatever evil had infected her body". She began to bleed severely out of her eyes, ears, nose and mouth. She died mid transition, three minutes after the change began. This was the fate of the third, fourth, fifth and sixth babies as well; severe fractures followed by uncontrollable bleeding from the brain. The seventh child to be bitten was Harry Potter, whose doctors now faced the daunting task of saving him and had less than a month to figure out how to help him survive the transformation.

יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא

When a patient comes into St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies, they trust the healers know how to help them. In most cases, the healer knows what to do and after a certain amount of time the patient is healed to the best of their ability. In others, there is simply nothing the healer can do and makes the patient as comfortable as possible before they pass. Very rarely, the healer has no idea what the best treatment is. When this happens, a council of twelve healers is called to "the war room' as it is known to come up with a treatment plan.

יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא

"At least we know he won't get smallpox," a healer said. Twelve healers sat around an old wooden table, trying their hardest to think of what to do for Harry Potter, their newest patient. Two pediatric healers worked on stabilizing him round the clock while the rest had to figure out what to do when he was out of immediate danger.

"As we all know, there is no cure for a werewolf bite, and there is no known spell to heal a bone on a werewolf mid transition. Is there a way we can try ta potion to stop the bones from breaking in the first place?" Healer Helena, head of pediatrics, asked.

"All werewolves' bones break as they turn." Healer Peter, the expert on creature bites, stated. After all, that is part of the mechanism by which they change from one form to another. What we need is a way to make his bones stronger so the trauma will affect his body less."

"We need to be careful about which potions we use though," cautioned Healer Jenson, the head of orthopedics. "Not all his bones are fused and giving him a normal bone strengthening solution could cause premature fusion, not to mention the potential toxicity of so much salamander blood on one so small."

"Isn't there a pediatric version of the bone strengthening solution?" asked a trainee healer from the back of the room.

The healer sighed and responded, "None that are strong enough to work on a werewolf. In the past we've given children the adult version and treated the side effects, however with an infant this young the results could be deadly."

A short silence followed as each healer tried to think of solution after solution.

"I say we forget about the bones," said Healer Freidman, "We can use muggle medicine to stabilize any life-threatening fractures like the femur after he finishes transforming. His teeth are so small we can safely handle him with dragonhide gloves. The real problem is blood loss. All five babies who died bled out in minutes, and while we know it is a brain bleed, no prior attempts to stem blood flow have worked."

"What about a continuous supply of blood replenishing potion?" Healer peter asked.

"Tried that with the fifth and he lasted an extra ten minutes" Responded Healer Jensen responded.

"Maybe we could target the hemorrhaging area and stop the bleeding with a small intra cranial incendio?" Healer Friedman suggested.

Healer Helena shook her head. "The autopsy on the sixth showed bleeding from all over the surface of his brain. It looked like the whole thing just melted. We can't just burn the boy's whole brain in an effort to stop the bleeding."

"Well…shit."

יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא יָרֵחַ מָלֵא


	3. Lullabies

Lily felt like she was drowning. It had been three days, and Harry still had not opened his eyes. He had a huge bandage over his neck, covering a wound which was still seeping blood. Healer Helena had come by and explained that even if he survived his initial wounds, it was virtually guaranteed he would die during his first transition. James had been literally wrestled away by Sirius to take a shower and nap, and Remus was valiantly trying to persuade her to take a rest. But she couldn't let herself step away for one minute. What if when she looked away he would stop breathing?

The Healers told her Harry might be able to hear her, so she kept singing his favorite lullaby, over and over.

I see the moon; the moon sees me

Under the shade of the old oak tree.

Please let the light that shines on me

Shine on the one I love.

Just like always, she boops him gently on the nose in time to the I Love, hoping he would look up and giggle like always. But he just lay there. Breathing, but oh so still.

Over the mountains, over the sea,

Back where my heart is longing to be,

Please let the light that shines on me

She takes a shuddering breath, tears streaming down her face.

Shine on the one I love.

Lily was just twenty one years old. In the past two years, she had lost her parents. Now she would lose her son.

רְפָאֵנוּ ה' וְנֵרָפֵא* רְפָאֵנוּ ה' וְנֵרָפֵא*רְפָאֵנוּ ה' וְנֵרָפֵא* רְפָאֵנוּ ה' וְנֵרָפֵא* רְפָאֵנוּ ה' וְנֵרָפֵא* רְפָאֵנוּ ה' וְנֵרָפֵא*רְפָאֵנוּ ה'

James sat on the floor of the shower and cried. He had tried to be strong for three days, but he couldn't hold in anymore. After thirty minutes, Sirius checked in on him. He turned off the shower with a flick of his wand, and slid on the floor next to him. They sat that way for a long time.

רְפָאֵנוּ ה' וְנֵרָפֵא* רְפָאֵנוּ ה' וְנֵרָפֵא*רְפָאֵנוּ ה' וְנֵרָפֵא* רְפָאֵנוּ ה' וְנֵרָפֵא* רְפָאֵנוּ ה' וְנֵרָפֵא* רְפָאֵנוּ ה' וְנֵרָפֵא*רְפָאֵנוּ ה'


End file.
